


鹊

by SunWillRiseAsUsual



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunWillRiseAsUsual/pseuds/SunWillRiseAsUsual
Summary: 一个存档鲁加武士 x 拉拉肥  HE黄金港色情行业预警！！巨大体型差预警！！作者已被拉拉肥保护协会和赤诚组双双通缉！！！





	鹊

组里新晋的鲁加武士名叫弓箭，虽然目前的职责只是在转魂塔广场巡逻，但前不久在一次追捕犯人的任务中立下了大功。

  
巡逻组的组长是位非常热情的战士，当晚以庆功和为弓箭开欢迎会为由，将全组人拉到了三条花街。

  
虽然弓箭是远东之国的国民，但以他这样木讷的性格，怎么可能会去过花街这样的地方？也许组长正是看出了他的窘迫，所以才坚持定这样的庆功地点吧。

  
相较于他的僵硬，身边已经喝的东倒西歪，摔在妓女或小倌身上的同僚们却是异常享受。

  
弓箭接连拒绝了猫娘，人娘，甚至是精灵族的投怀送抱，但满脸通红的组长并没有放过他，一位看起来才比他腰部高一点的拉拉菲尔族女性被推到了他面前。

  
即使成年的拉拉菲尔族还没有鲁加族幼崽强壮，弓箭思索着自己是否不能再拒绝组长的好意，应该跟同僚们打成一片才是。拉拉菲尔在鲁加压迫感强大的凝视中渐渐紧张，她双膝跪下给弓箭行礼，瑟缩着询问。

  
“大人，请问您需要鹊做什么？”

  
记忆深处熟悉的声音让弓箭回过神来，轻托起拉拉菲尔的下巴，发现竟然是自己多年前在乌尔哈达流浪时见过的人。

  
当时他流连于角斗场中，用一把薄如蝉翼的武士刀，跟刚硬的斧头与剑盾在生死间搏斗。小小的拉拉菲尔是角斗场中的奴隶，以白魔术师的身份给受伤的亡命之徒们治疗。角斗场的奴隶肯定不会是什么强大的治疗师，但拉拉菲尔工作认真，数次将他在死神手中拉了回来。

  
眼前的人显然已经忘记自己了，毕竟他们从未交换姓名，角斗场的人来来去去，生存和死亡是最不值得讨论和珍视的东西。但无论如何，弓箭还是很感激她当年的救治。

  
“你……你过来给我倒杯酒吧。”

  
听到弓箭没有再推拒，同僚们开始起哄，组长不怀好意得地吹了个口哨，“看不出来啊，弓箭！原来你小子喜欢这种类型！”

  
弓箭没有心思留意组长和同僚对他的打趣，幼小的拉拉菲尔主动坐到自己腿上，用双手捧着对她而言过于巨大的酒杯送到鲁加的嘴边，弓箭顿时一动都不敢动，仿佛是怕自己粗鲁的动作会碰碎了怀里的人。

  
鹊勉力笑着，内心满是慌乱。

  
她在角斗场中犯了过错，主人将不听话的奴隶如货物一般卖到黄金港花街，但因为黄金港的拉拉菲尔族并不多，客人大多喜欢柔软的猫娘或者妩媚的人娘，像她这样的拉拉菲尔往往只能分到一个斟茶递水的工作，也不知道什么时候才能存够赎身的钱。

  
眼前这位大人看起来面目凶恶难以接近，经验丰富的姐姐们都在他这里碰壁了，鹊很害怕自己不能服侍好客人，又要受罚。

  
在拉拉菲尔举着酒杯的手开始颤抖时，弓箭才从恍惚中恢复过来。他连忙接过酒杯，“抱歉。因为想起一些事情，所以一直在走神。”

  
弓箭试探着将手放在拉拉菲尔的后背，不敢用力，只是堪堪能触碰到的程度。

  
表面冷酷的鲁加大人，似乎并不是粗暴的人，鹊的紧张平复些许，试探着靠到鲁加身上，学着姐姐们的样子服侍。本该是正常妓女的举动，却把弓箭吓到了，他一手按住鹊探入他衣领的手，又担心鹊会因此而受惊，只得磕磕绊绊地解释，“不……你是叫鹊吧，只要倒酒就好了。”

  
于是，小心翼翼的鹊一整晚都在给鲁加倒酒，而耿直的弓箭只能一杯接着一杯地喝，最后光荣地醉倒了。

  
\-----------------

  
鹊拜托姐姐们把鲁加拖到自己的房里，其中一位姐姐在赶去照顾自己客人之前还特意叮嘱，“我看这位大人其实是温柔的人，努力服侍好的话，或许他会成为你长期的客人哦。”

  
鹊一脸认真地谢过姐姐。在她回到房间时，弓箭已经醒过来了。

  
弓箭揉了揉太阳穴又甩甩头，这一个晚上喝的酒似乎能顶上往前二十年的分量，他自来孤身一人，是第一次经历这样的应酬，现在的感觉就像被魔界花喷了满脸一样地眩晕。喝过鹊端来的醒酒汤之后，胃里难受的翻腾倒是平复了下去。

  
“大人，请问您想要现在就寝吗？”

  
即使是醉酒也依然面不改色的鲁加，因为醉意上头眉间皱起，难得的表情虽是不悦的意思，却没有让鹊感到害怕。弓箭点点头，今夜是肯定无法回到住处了，这种状态下勉强出门指不定还要遇上危险。

  
得到鲁加的同意后，鹊起身用厚实的灯罩把烛光罩住，房间瞬时昏暗了下来。

  
鹊将发簪拔下放在妆匣中，弓箭看着拉拉菲尔泻下的长发又走了神，在乌尔哈达时，鹊还是一头利落的浅金色短发，平日里一抹金色来回穿梭于高大的角斗士之间，如萨纳兰地区的黄沙一样毫不起眼，但又似乎无处不在。几年时间过去，鹊已发尾及腰，给看不出年纪的拉拉菲尔族添上一丝成熟的气息。

  
因为不确定客人是否喜欢接吻，柔软的嘴唇只是小心地吻到鲁加的嘴角。微弱的烛光并未阻挡武士看清鹊脸颊的羞红，但他知道此时的自己大概也好不到哪里去，即使明知夜宿花楼的结果都殊途同归，理论知识在实际操作面前根本是毫无用处。

  
鹊将衣带解开，浅粉色单薄的浴衣褪至手肘，衣衫掩盖下的胸部竟然有浅浅的乳沟，小巧的乳房是弓箭只用手掌便能覆盖揉搓的大小。

  
在鹊用乳头轻蹭着他的腹肌时，弓箭就感觉自己的性器抬了头。虽说是自己没有经验的缘故，但对救命恩人产生这种想法还是让弓箭一阵羞愧。

  
弓箭平躺在榻榻米上粗粝地喘息，鹊掏出他的性器舔弄。弓箭稍一低头，便能看到努力地想要把他的性器吃下去的拉拉菲尔。

  
鹊趴在弓箭的大腿上，用双手捧住勃发着青筋的巨根，舌头仔细地从伞状的头部划过，又一寸一寸地向下舔，下体在鲁加的腿上磨蹭着，渐渐有了湿意。

  
似乎是难以忍受拉拉菲尔缓慢的节奏，弓箭一手按住鹊的后颈，将性器猛地捅进鹊湿热的口腔。在难耐的冲动下，理智已经让弓箭留了九分的力气，但过分夸张的体型差异，让鹊只能堪堪含住伞头，便再难寸进。

  
窒息的错觉让鹊落下了生理性的泪水，没有人能对落泪的拉拉菲尔无动于衷，即使是一个正被欲火烧灼的男人。弓箭慌忙将性器抽出，把鹊抱起来轻拍。

  
“抱歉，我不知道……”

  
“抱歉！大人，请您再给鹊一次机会吧。”

  
谨记着姐姐嘱咐的鹊正在为自己糟糕的口交技术而懊恼，在急切地打断客人的话过后，又为是否会惹客人生气而不自觉地紧张。

  
鹊提起裙摆用嘴咬住，引导鲁加的手摸向自己的下体。

  
弓箭感觉自己体内涌上一股破坏的欲望，但手里正捧着易碎的瓷娃娃，偏生这瓷娃娃还要卖力地撩拨他。

  
手掌包裹住阴部揉搓，很快便随着本能找到了狭小的缝隙，长年握刀留下的厚茧刮蹭着柔软而敏感的花唇，手指没有经过太多阻碍便进入到了更隐秘的地方。

  
一股黏腻的淫水顺着大腿流下来，鹊咬着裙摆的唇齿不小心泄出呻吟，瘫软着身子被鲁加压倒在榻榻米上。足足大了两圈的身影将鹊笼罩在阴影中，烛光隔绝在外，鹊被鲁加侵略性极强的气息包裹着。

  
尺寸夸张的性器一点点嵌入还在淌水的穴口，就算是经过了调教的身体，要容纳这等分量也还是有点勉强，鹊仰起头大口地喘息，湿热的甬道不停推拒入侵的凶器，但拉拉菲尔的小手却紧拽着鲁加的衣角，说明她并不想让他离开。

  
弓箭将鹊的长发拨到耳后，安抚性地低头吻住鹊的耳垂。

  
“乖，放松一点。”

  
鹊听话地将双腿抬高夹到鲁加的腰侧，努力地放松身体。将性器终于全部埋进鹊的身体里时，弓箭长舒了一口气，等到鹊能够适应他的尺寸后，缓缓地抽动。

  
被涨满的下腹给鹊一种下坠的错觉，被完全撑开的穴口开始收缩，一反刚才的态度，要挽留捣弄它的凶器。

  
弓箭一手将鹊的身体托起，悬空的失重感让鹊紧紧地抱住弓箭按在自己身前的另一只手臂，娇小的拉拉菲尔在鲁加完全的控制下逐渐沉沦。

  
“嗯……大、大人，请慢一点……”

  
弓箭在鹊压抑不住的呜咽中愈发凶狠，将性器抽到只留伞头埋在里面，又狠狠地往子宫口冲撞而去。鹊感觉身体要被钝刀一样的性器劈成两半，双手渐渐无力抱住鲁加的手臂，整个人向后滑去。

  
弓箭将人摆弄成跪坐在自己腿上的姿势，让鹊抱住他的脖颈，这个姿势让鲁加的性器进到了更深的地方，鹊不自觉得向上躲闪，但又被弓箭一把按了回去。

  
疼极的鹊讨饶般亲吻鲁加的身体，“大人，疼、鹊好疼……大人亲亲鹊吧……”

  
听到鹊凄惨的求饶，弓箭低头给了鹊一个对于恩客和妓女而言过分缱绻的深吻，却没有停止下身的侵犯。

春夜的凉风似有若无地带来了其他房间里的细响，但屋内的两人都无法从对方身上分心。

  
鹊从未经历过如此激烈的性爱，从花街修习的讨好恩客的床技在绝对的力量压制面前毫无用处，只能任由自己像布娃娃一样被翻来覆去地使用。当鲁加将她钉在性器上时，似乎自己从里到外都被搅碎重组，要全身心地被盖下臣服于鲁加的印记，但当她得到一个怜惜的亲吻，她又仿佛是被能对方一生珍重的宝物，要将她彻底融化在他的生命里。

  
赤裸的拉拉菲尔趴在高大的鲁加身上，微弱地喘息。弓箭轻抚鹊的后背，以帮助她平复呼吸。

  
“我曾经见过你，在萨纳兰的时候。”

  
“谢谢大人还记得鹊。”

  
弓箭并不喜欢鹊这样过分卑微的态度，他想念在萨纳兰时，虽然身为奴隶，但却积极认真的她。

  
“你想要离开这里吗？”，弓箭问。

  
鹊的身体轻颤了一下，当然是非常想要离开的，即使是从出生起就是奴隶的自己也是会渴望自由啊……但是弓箭大人的意思是要把自己赎出去，鹊再也不想换个主人继续做奴隶了。

  
用所剩无几的力量抬起身，朝鲁加笑道，“谢谢大人的喜爱，鹊在这里过的很好，大人若喜欢鹊便常来看看鹊吧。”

  
弓箭似是从鹊不达眼底的笑意中看出了什么，没有再提。

  
\-----------------

  
后来，弓箭时不时就会在下班后到花街里，指名鹊陪他喝酒。弓箭和鹊渐渐地熟悉起来，姐姐们都为鹊获得了第一个长期客人而高兴，虽然弓箭只是与自己有旧，所以才一直点她的名字，但鹊也有些隐秘的欢喜。

  
弓箭有时会在鹊的房间中过夜，有时只是喝酒。偶尔，还会带着一身伤痕半夜翻窗，请鹊用生涩低级的白魔法为他治疗。弓箭第一次这样做的时候，差点没把鹊吓个半死，本来想要教训这个不知轻重的鲁加武士，如果当时房间里有其他客人的话，指不定他们两人都会惹上麻烦，但看着弓箭腹部不停渗出血迹，鹊轻骂两句便急忙为他医治了。

  
倒是平日里闷嘴葫芦一样的弓箭，突然憋出一句话让鹊气得在包扎时痛下狠手。

  
“拉拉菲尔的话，房间里应该不会有什么很重要的大人物吧。”

  
\-----------------

  
当初好心叮嘱鹊的姐姐为自己赎了身，在潮风亭找到一份服务员的工作。

  
弓箭将这件事告诉不能离开花街的鹊，她得知后一晚上都忍不住笑意。即使弓箭没忍住把她压在身下多要了两次，鹊也还是乖巧地抱紧强壮的鲁加，任由弓箭把过分粗大的性器在拉拉菲尔族细小的身体里进出，结束时哭哑的嗓子已经只能发出啜泣的气音。

  
天气渐渐炎热起来，弓箭轻搂着沾染了他的汗湿的鹊，拿起团扇给她扇风，一切都很顺其自然，弓箭第二次提起他在再次相遇那晚就说过的话。

  
“鹊，我带你离开这里吧。”

  
依然不是冲动才说出口的话，但这次不再是询问的语气。

  
“我会把卖身的契约销毁，你往后就跟我一起生活。”

  
窗外明晰星海的光透进屋内，明天定然也是艳阳高照的晴天。


End file.
